


Nobody thinks of the cleaners

by Amy111_p



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: Cleaning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy111_p/pseuds/Amy111_p
Summary: Someone has to clean up suicide sites; I've been doing it as part of a crew for twenty years now, and it's gotten a bit too much now.(Also on Wattpad)





	Nobody thinks of the cleaners

Someone has to clean up suicide sites; I've been doing it as part of a crew for twenty years now. It gets exhausting. There have been over 500 deaths this year alone in New York. 500 people felt the need to take their own life and nobody else seems to care. The world goes on. As if nothing happened, as if someone hadn't just chucked themselves off the bridge, off the building, in front of the car.

The worst one I've had to clean up was on 33rd Street Station. I remember it vividly. 

It was December 30th, snow piled high on the streets with more falling in sheets from the top of buildings. Everyone had that warm Christmassy glow, even the cold snowmen looked content. I thought to myself as I strolled down 41st street,'this year I'll get to spend time with my family.'

I should have known. The holidays are always the busiest times of the year. People feel so much pressure to be what society wants them to be. Last year just under 100 people killed themselves. It's horrible what some people will do just to escape. 

Anyway back to the story. Me and the crew were called in to clean up the site. It was horrible. A young lady- couldn't have been over 25 years old- jumped in front of her home going train. The sight was abhorrent. The mess was what first caught my eye. It was everywhere. On the train, on the walls, on the tracks. But then I looked around me. People were going on with their lives as if this horrible incident didn't just happen in front of their eyes. And that was the truly disgusting thing in my eyes. 

After these long twenty years; it's finally gotten too much. So guys, when you find this note over here, I'm really sorry for the awful mess.


End file.
